The present invention relates to systems and methods to secure wireless handsets especially in vehicles.
With rapid declining cost, increasing functions, better performance, and portability, sales of wireless handsets such as the cell phones are widespread. Because of these advantages, law enforcement vehicles, delivery trucks, taxis, and company vehicles are often equipped with wireless handsets. However, the cradles that hold and supply power to the wireless handsets do not prevent easy removal and may encourage the driver to drive with one hand while talking or even no hands while dialing a phone number. Further, vibrations and shaking during transportation may cause the unsecured wireless handsets to fall out of the cradle.
It would be desirable if wireless handsets could be inexpensively secured in certain environments to prevent unauthorized removal or use and to encourage hands free communication on the wireless handset while driving a vehicle.